Little Runaway
by js.gz
Summary: Skate
1. Chapter 1

O despertador tocou.Kate desligou-o rapidamente, sem abrir os olhos.Virou-se na cama e deixou o lençol de lado.Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela.O dia estava nublado, as ruas já estavam praticamente cobertas de neve,era quase Natal.Não que isso importasse ou mudasse alguma coisa.Natal era uma data para ser comemorada com a família e ela não tinha uma família.Nem amigos.Desejou ainda estar na ilha.Estranhamente, desejou ainda estar na ilha.Mesmo que não pertencesse ao lugar, as coisas eram mais fáceis. Respirou fundo e espreguiçou-se.Mais um dia estava por vir.

Tomou um banho demorado, desceu para tomar o café da manhã.Aproveitou para ler o jornal.O bom de estar em outro país era não ver sua cara estampada na capa do jornal ou da revista do dia.Procurou um emprego.Algo que não fosse muito oficial, onde não investigassem o passado dela.Garçonete.Lembrou-se da mãe e logo fez questão de tirar os pensamentos da cabeça.Vendedora.Era dezembro, ninguém se preocuparia em investigar o passado das vendedoras, apenas contratariam o maior numero de pessoas para atender a demanda de Natal.Ótimo, depois do café da manha procuraria o local.

Vendedora de uma loja de departamento.A moça atrás do balcão de perfumes.Ela odiava estar ali.Ver pessoas passando o tempo todo,as madames comprando os perfumes mais caros que estavam por lá e tendo que se desdobrar para agradá-las,conseguir uma boa comissão e, com sorte, pagar mais alguns dias da diária do hotel.Olhou no relógio: duas horas para poder sair de lá,tomar um banho e dormir.

"Olá." Era mais uma das madames e Kate sabia disso sem nem precisar levantar o rosto e olhá-la.

"Ei." Sorriu,tentando parecer simpática. "Posso ajudá-la?"

"Eu gostaria de um perfume masculino.Algo forte,um perfume marcante."

"Hum.."pensou um pouco. "A senhora talvez goste deste aqui." Abaixou e pegou um dos vidros que estavam no balcão.Espirrou um pouco em um papelzinho e entregou-o à senhora.

Enquanto a senhora sentia o perfume,ela se abaixou novamente para pegar outros.

"Querida,vamos voltar para o hotel?"

Kate levou um choque.A voz e o sotaque não enganavam.Devagar,quase que com medo,ela olhou para cima do balcão,largando ali mesmo os outros vidros de perfume que segurava.A madame tinha se virado de frente para ele,arrumando a gravata que ele usava.Kate perdeu algum tempo admirando-o.Tão diferente da ilha...!Cabelo penteado para trás,barba feita e...terno.

"Vamos,eu só vou comprar mais uma coisa." Sorriu e voltou-se para Kate novamente. Ele olhava ao redor,um pouco impaciente. "Acho que vou levar este mesmo."

Ela não respondeu.Seus olhos estavam nele e as palavras tinham sumido.O coração batia tão estranhamente acelerado que Kate podia quase sentir o sangue correndo em suas veias numa velocidade anormal.

"Mocinha?" falou novamente,chamando a atenção dela e claramente não feliz com o fato da atendente não tirar os olhos do seu homem.

Só então Kate voltou seus olhos para a madame,mas não pronunciou nenhuma palavra.Ficou observando a mulher.Ela era muito mais velha,os cabelos tingidos de um loiro quase branco e a maquiagem extremamente exagerada._ "Voltando à profissão..." _pensou.Só podia ser isso: ela era a vítima da vez de Sawyer.

"Será que você podia voltar ao planeta Terra?Eu vou falar com o seu gerente!" a voz tornou-se estridente,deixando Kate enfurecida.

Percebendo algo errado acontecendo no balcão,ele se virou e teve a mesma reação que ela.Sentiu-se paralisado,teve a impressão até de prender a respiração por segundos,enquanto a observava bem.Ela também estava diferente.Por Deus,ela estava loira! Sorriu levemente,tentando disfarçar a reação.Se esforçou para que o coração voltasse a bater num ritmo normal,mas não teve muito sucesso.Era ela.Freckles estava ali,na sua frente.E vê-la de novo depois de quase 4 meses era quase surreal.Ele não sabia onde raios ela tinha se enfiado depois que foram resgatados.A única coisa que se lembrava era de não ter visto-a no saguão do aeroporto assim que chegaram em New York.

Permaneceram parados e olhando-se nos olhos,como nos velhos tempos.Não sabiam quanto tempo perderam daquela forma,apenas percebiam a madame olhando-os com uma certa fúria,como se fosse pular em cima de Kate e puxá-la pelos cabelos a qualquer segundo.

"_Freckles..." _Sawyer sorriu e inconscientemente Kate agradeceu em pensamento por estar vendo aquelas covinhas de novo e por ouvi-lo chamando-a assim.Sentira falta dele,muito mais do qualquer outra pessoa naquela maldita ilha,muito mais do que...Jack.Sorriu de volta.

"Sawyer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo maiorzinho hoje.Espero que gostem.**

* * *

"_Freckles..." _Sawyer sorriu e inconscientemente Kate agradeceu em pensamento por estar vendo aquelas covinhas de novo e por ouvi-lo chamando-a assim.Sentira falta dele,muito mais do qualquer outra pessoa naquela maldita ilha,muito mais do que...Jack.Sorriu de volta. 

"Sawyer."

Continuaram daquele jeito, parados e ainda se olhando.Parecia que quando faziam aquilo o tempo e o mundo simplesmente paravam para os dois.Sorriam levemente não querendo mostrar pros outros o que estava acontecendo ali.Kate ouviu a voz do gerente se aproximando, fechou os olhos tentando manter a calma e não perder a consciência.

"Kate,o que está acontecendo aqui?" ele perguntou rapidamente, um pouco bravo e impaciente.Era a primeira vez que aquilo estava acontecendo, desde que tinha conseguido o trabalho Kate não tinha dado nenhum problema.

"Perdão, Sr. Andrews!" ela falava baixo, mas o necessário pra que ele pudesse ouvi-la.

"Você não tem que pedir desculpas pra mim, Kate!" ele disse rápido, um pouco mais calmo agora. "E sim pra Sra Goldman, o que você esta fazendo ela passar não é nem um pouco agradável!"

Kate parou e pensou no que ele havia dito, eles nunca entenderiam o que estava acontecendo ali, suspirou e fechou os olhos abrindo-os logo em seguida.Levantou o rosto e olhou pra mulher, ela estava com uma mão na cintura, totalmente impaciente e enfurecida com ela.Sorriu levemente e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior.

"Ei Caroline, eu acho bobagem ela ter que pedir desculpas pra você!" Sawyer disse lentamente para que todos que estivessem ali entendessem o que ele estava falando "A garota não fez nada, deve ser o primeiro dia de trabalho dela aqui, não é?"

Sawyer voltou o seu olhar pra Kate, ela estava imóvel, sentia o olhar de Caroline e do seu gerente, balançou a cabeça positivamente e rápido, não sabia o que dizer, se tentasse falar alguma coisa com certeza estragaria todo o plano de Sawyer.

"Então está tudo resolvido?" o gerente perguntou sorrindo, mais tranqüilo.

"Está!" Caroline falou amargamente. "Onde é que eu posso pagar isso?" olhou pro gerente.

"Eu vou te levar até o caixa Sra Goldman, queira me acompanhar!"

Os dois saíram tão rápido dali que Kate nem pode perceber que tinha ficado "sozinha" com Sawyer.Ele olhou pra ela e ela logo percebeu o olhar dele.O olhar dele parecia queimar as roupas de Kate,era impossível não notar.

Ela levantou o rosto, um pouco envergonhada e sorriu levemente.Só então se deu conta de que também estava diferente e que esse era o motivo pelo qual Sawyer não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.Na realidade ele não conseguia tirar os olhos não só por isso,mas pq era impossível parar de admirá-la,de tentar acabar com a falta que ele tinha sentido de vê-la todos os dias desses 4 meses.

"Sempre arrumando confusão,né,Freckles?" falou fazendo-a virar os olhos e rir levemente.

"Assim como você,Sawyer." Provocou.Foi a vez de Sawyer rir.Ele se debruçou um pouco sobre o balcão,talvez tentando chegar mais próximo de Kate.

"Que loira..!" exclamou enquanto olhava-a dos pés à cabeça e sorria com o canto dos lábios,com aquele jeito malicioso de ser.

"Eu não me atreveria. Sua vovó está logo ali." Ela mal podia acreditar nas próprias palavras que saíram de sua boca.Eram tão...Sawyer.Sorriu de leve,sem quebrar o contato visual.

Sawyer sorriu,orgulhoso dela.Adorava como Kate sabia ser tão sarcástica quanto ele às vezes,como conseguia provocá-lo de um jeito único e especial.

De onde estava,ele podia sentir o perfume dela,podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela e quase sentir o calor que vinha do corpo dela.Desviou o olhar por algum tempo,sabendo que se não o fizesse,pularia o balcão e a beijaria a qualquer instante.

"Tenho que continuar minha vida,Sassafras.Não sei viver da fama como nossos amigos e companheiros da ilha." Os dois riram juntos.

Sawyer viu Caroline se aproximando e quase instantaneamente se afastou do balcão.Kate percebeu o movimento repentino e olhou para a mesma direção.

Antes que a madame chegasse mais perto,Sawyer virou-se novamente para Kate,porém agora um pouco mais distante.

Ainda se olhavam da mesma forma,sorriam da mesma forma.Ele deu uma última e intensa olhada nela,fazendo-a rir levemente.

"Te vejo por aí,Frecks."

Ela se limitou a mover a cabeça e ficar ali,observando-o se afastar com aquela mulher.Só então percebeu que o coração ainda batia descompassado.Passou a mão pelo rosto,tentando voltar ao normal e continuar trabalhando.Não queria pensar no passado.Ela não era mulher de viver no passado.E Sawyer era passado._ "Talvez a única parte boa dele."_ Suspirou.

* * *

Era um dia de chuva, ela tinha trabalhado até tarde da noite, as lojas do centro tinham ficado abertas até mais tarde naquela semana que antecedia o natal.Saiu da loja rapidamente,era uma das últimas a sair. 

Apertou mais o casaco, fazia frio e com a chuva tudo piorava.Foi descendo a rua, ela estava hospedada há algumas quadras dali, se fosse correndo não se molharia muito.Ouviu alguém a chamando e se virou pra ver quem era.Viu Sawyer aproximando-se dela totalmente molhado, com um casaco preto e longo e com os cabelos molhados e soltos.Por alguns instantes os dois permaneceram se olhando.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou rápido querendo acabar logo com aquela troca de olhares que,querendo ou não, sempre a deixava arrepiada.

"Aceita tomar um café comigo? Um café quente de preferência, ta muito frio!"

Ela permaneceu em silencio por alguns segundos, olhou pro lado e abaixou a cabeça pensando se aceitaria ou não.Que mal faria aceitar aquele convite de Sawyer? Ela sabia que era daquele jeito que as coisas começariam, mas não conseguia resistir àquele olhar.

"Cadê a Caroline?" ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, dando a entender que estava desconfiada.

"Qual é, _Freckles_?" Sawyer disse rápido. "Ta chovendo, ta frio, você vai aceitar ou não?E eu to falando serio!"

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça positivamente, tomaria o tal café com ele, precisavam conversar e ela também precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ele naqueles 4 meses depois do resgate.Os dois andaram juntos, lado a lado e em silencio até a lanchonete, entraram e sentaram na primeira mesa.Tiraram os casacos e ficaram com as roupas debaixo que não estavam molhadas.Ele olhou pra ela e deu aquele sorrisinho malicioso que ele sempre dava, Kate virou os olhos entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

"Você fala, você quis vir aqui..." ela começou.

A garçonete aproximou-se da mesa deles sorrindo.

"Vocês já fizeram os pedidos? O que vocês desejam?" pegou o bloquinho pra anotar os pedidos deles.

Sawyer olhou pra Kate rapidamente como se estivesse perguntando o que ela queria, os dois entreolharam-se por longos segundos.

"Dois cafés!"

"O meu com chantilly, por favor!" Kate sorriu.

"Ok" ela sorriu "Com licença!" afastou-se da mesa deles.

"Bom, como você mesma disse, eu começo a falar!" ele sorriu.

"Por favor" ela riu levemente.

Os dois voltaram-se a olhar nos olhos.Kate sentia um arrepio que não sabia explicar como e nem porque acontecia.Respirou fundo e devagar, sem que ele percebesse que ela tinha ficado um tanto quanto balançada só com aquele olhar dele.

"Kate, eu quero que você venha me ajudar com um golpe.Tenho certeza que seremos uma dupla perfeita!" ele disse devagar pra que ela entendesse a frase completa.

Alguns segundos foram necessários para que ela entendesse o que ele tinha dito.Franziu o cenho,desviou o olhar e riu levemente,achando graça no pedido.Sawyer permanecia sério e quieto,esperando uma resposta.

"Achei que você trabalhasse sozinho." Falou devagar,mas querendo ganhar algum tempo.Não sabia o que dizer a ele.

Sawyer riu e olhou-a com o cantos dos olhos,voltando a ficar sério.Ele trabalhava sozinho.Nunca queria a companhia de ninguém,mas ter Kate por perto em um golpe como aquele,seria perfeito.Ela era boa naquilo.Ela era como ele.

"E então?" pressionou.Queria uma resposta.

Ela ainda estava com o rosto abaixado,os olhos fixos na mesa do local.Abriu a boca,pronta para dar uma resposta,mas a garçonete chegou com os pedidos,impedindo-a de falar.

"Aqui estão." A garçonete sorriu e colocou as xícaras com os cafés na frente da cada um.Retirou-se logo depois.

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.Kate parecia atrair toda a atenção dele,parecia deixá-lo enfeitiçado.E de certa forma ele já estava acostumado com isso,o tempo todo na ilha tinha sido do mesmo jeito: impossível tirar os olhos dela.

Kate decidiu começar de novo.Levantou um pouco o rosto,olhou-o rapidamente e voltou o olhar para a xícara.

"Sawyer,eu estou tentando ser uma pessoa normal,caso você não tenha percebido." Foi séria.

"Claro,mudar a cor do cabelo e o nome para fugir da polícia realmente te fará uma pessoa 'normal',querida." Ironizou,com um sorriso provocativo no rosto. Ele se aproximou dela,com o corpo um pouco debruçado sobre a mesa. "Eu e você,Freckles...nós **nunca **vamos ser normais."

As palavras dele saíram em um tom baixo,mais parecendo um segredo deles.Kate não se moveu,apenas olhou nos olhos dele.Ficaram daquele jeito.Sawyer parecia tentar convencê-la de que ela sempre seria Kate Austen,a mulher que matou o pai.E ela tentava escapar da verdade.Desviou o olhar,finalmente soltando a respiração que só então percebeu estar prendendo desde o momento em que ouviu as palavras de Sawyer.

"Sawyer eu não posso e eu não vou aceitar!" disse rápido querendo deixar bem claro o que estava pensando.

"Porque não?"

"Como eu disse eu to querendo viver uma vida normal, não quero me meter em encrencas, se é que você me entende."

"Kate..." ele começou, calmo.Ia tentar convencê-la de qualquer maneira. "Eu...Eu..." enrolou algumas palavras.

Ela permaneceu olhando pra ele, fixamente, esperando pelas próximas palavras dele, por mais que já soubesse quais seriam.

"Eu...?" queria o final da frase.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda" disse rápido.

Kate se surpreendeu com aquele pedido de Sawyer, não pode deixar de escapar um leve sorriso,mas logo voltou a expressão normal que se encontrava, não queria que ele soubesse que ela estava se sentindo assim.

"Eu sinto muito, Sawyer.Não dá, não agora"

"Quando?"

"Eu não sei, eu não sei" disse um pouco confusa."Qual é o seu plano?Você poderia me contar pelo menos?"

"Não, Kate" disse sério "Você não vai aceitar e ainda quer saber o meu plano?"

"Quem sabe eu mude de idéia." riu levemente.

Ele virou os olhos um pouco impaciente, logo balançou a cabeça concordando com o que ela tinha pra ela qual era o golpe que daria, nunca tinha feito nada como aquilo.Kate puxou a xícara com o café pra perto de si pra que pudesse tomar e ao mesmo tempo prestar atenção no plano dele.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Dias haviam se passado e Kate definitivamente havia decidido ficar com a vida nova, com a vida que ela chamava desde então de 'normal'.Todas as noites as palavras de Sawyer pareciam ecoar em sua mente,dizendo que eles nunca seriam normais.

Levantou cedo pra poder ir trabalhar, tomou um banho demorado.Naquela época do ano fazia muito frio em Londres, o inverno era um dos mais rigorosos em todo o mudo, e era gostoso ficar debaixo do chuveiro só sentindo a água quente cair pelo corpo.Saiu do banheiro e dirigiu-se até seu quarto, trocou de roupa rapidamente, colocou uma roupa de frio e um cachecol.Saiu do prédio e dirigiu-se até o trabalho que ficava há algumas ruas dali.Naquela hora da manha era completamente difícil, ou dizia-se impossível de encontrar qualquer alma viva na rua e ainda mais naquele frio.Chegou na rua do seu trabalho e viu uma pequena movimentação ali.De inicio pensou que algo poderia ter acontecido e os funcionários acabaram ficando pra fora, quando foi se aproximando viu uma colega sua de trabalho olhá-la rapidamente e aproximar-se dela.

"Kate, o Johnny quer falar com você!" falou rápido, tremendo de frio.

"Sobre o que?" ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Eu não sei, ele chegou e pediu pra avisar pra você quando você chegasse"

Kate balançou a cabeça positivamente e foi entrando pelo fundo da loja, os outros funcionários que estavam por ali a olhavam com uma cara estanha, uma cara suspeita.Ela não deu muita importância e continuou o seu caminho até a sala do gerente, bateu duas vezes na porta antes de entrar, ouviu ele gritando de lá de dentro e abriu a porta.

"Queria falar comigo, Johnny?"

"Sim, entra e senta-se, por favor!" ele apontou a cadeira que se encontrava frente á sua mesa.

Um pouco receosa ainda ela entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira, respirou fundo e olhou para ele, sabia que por ali não viriam boas noticias.

"Você pode me explicar que fotos são essas, Srta Austen?" colocou uns papeis frente a ela, que mostravam as fotos de quando ela tirou antes de entrar pra prisão.

Assim que o sobrenome verdadeiro dela foi pronunciado pelo chefe,Kate sentiu o corpo estremecer.Lá ela não era Austen,lá ela era Kate Kudrow.E aquilo era o bastante para que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Não podia ficar mais tempo algum ali,tinha que sair o mais rápido possível.A polícia devia estar a caminho.Precisava ser rápida.

Sem pensar em mais nada,Kate virou-se e correu.Não olhava as pessoas ao redor,não se preocupou em desviar das pessoas.Ouvia o chefe gritando para algumas pessoas,mas não se esforçou para entender o que ele gritava.

* * *

Já fazia mais de uma hora que ela estava sentada em um beco de uma das ruas de Londres.Sentia-se mal ali,mas era o único lugar onde dificilmente seria achada.

Abraçava as próprias pernas,tentando diminuir o frio que sentia.Fechou os olhos e sem querer,pensou em Sawyer. Podia ouvir as palavras dele. E naquele momento se permitiu acreditar no que ele disse.Eles nunca conseguiriam ser normais e levar uma vida como as outras pessoas.Era impossível.

Sawyer.Sawyer.Sawyer.A única pessoa a quem ela podia recorrer.Demorou algum tempo pensando em que hotel ele estava e assim que lembrou,se levantou.Olhou ao redor,com medo.

Andou pelas ruas,procurando a rua.Ela não tinha nada além de uma bolsa com os documentos e uma muda de roupas.Não se atreveu a voltar no hotel onde estava hospedada,eles provavelmente já tinham sido avisados.Assim que localizou o hotel,parou em frente.Olhou para o grande e luxuoso hotel. _"Caroline."_ Pensou.

Respirou fundo,tomando coragem e entrou.

"Por favor,a senhora Caroline Goldman está hospedada aqui?"

O homem atrás do balcão procurou e olhou para Kate,sorrindo.

"Sim,quarto 1222.A senhora quer que eu a chame?" falou simpático.Ela sorriu de volta.

"Na realidade eu gostaria de falar com o acompanhante dela.Será que você pode pedir que ele desça?"

"Claro.O nome da senhora...?"

Kate hesitou em dizer o nome de verdade.Tinha que pensar em algo o mais rápido possível.

"Claire." Falou rápido.

"Ok Srta Claire, só um instante" ele continuou sorrindo.

"Obrigada!" ela correspondeu ao sorriso.

O homem falou ao interfone por mais alguns segundos.Tinha medo de que o homem pudesse reconhecê-la..Respirou fundo, um pouco impaciente e passou as mãos pelo rosto,preocupada.

Ele terminou de falar e olhou pra Kate que esperava ansiosa por uma resposta dele.

"Ele já vai descer Srta Claire" sorriu.

"Obrigada"

Ela viu alguns banquinhos por ali e aproximou-se deles, sentou-se.Passado algum tempo ouviu uma voz.

"Eu não sabia que tinha me tornado tão amigo dela." Sawyer dizia cinicamente, como de costume, referindo-se a Claire. "O Chucky veio com você?" sorriu levemente.

Kate virou os olhos e riu levemente, era incrível como ele conseguia fazê-la rir em meio daqueles problemas todos. Ela se levantou rápido ficando de frente pra ele, respirou fundo.

"Sawyer, eu preciso da sua ajuda" disse rápido, num tom preocupado.

"Eu te vi nos jornais.Alias, _Freckles_, eu gosto daquela sua foto" sorriu, malicioso.

"Sawyer!" ela disse séria.

"Ok, ok" riu "Você precisa da minha ajuda é?Quando eu precisei e pedi ajuda,você me negou..."

"Como você mesmo diz,isso são águas passadas" sorriu levemente. "Vai ajudar ou não?"

"Do que você precisa?" perguntou rápido.

"Sair da cidade e do país o mais rápido possível." Pausa. "Você já deu o golpe nela?" falou baixo pra não correr o risco de ninguém que estivesse por ali escutasse.

"Vou terminar as coisas essa noite." Disse colocando a mão no bolso de trás da calça jeans, tirando uma chave. "Tem um carro aqui na frente, eu quero que você o pegue e me espere na esquina, eu vou terminar as coisas e to indo pra lá"

Ele puxou a mão dela pra frente e colocou a chave dentro.Fechou a mão dela forte e olhou nos olhos dela. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente devagar entendendo o que aquele olhar significava. Saiu dali rapidamente e sem olhar pra trás.Viu o carro e entrou nele, saiu com ele e foi ate onde Sawyer havia pedido.

Sawyer continuou parado ali por alguns instantes e subiu de elevador ate o apartamento.Viu Caroline terminando de se trocar, ela o olhou e viu a expressão fechada no rosto de Sawyer.

"O que foi, querido?" Tentou aproximar-se dele, mas ele se esquivou, saiu de perto dela.

"Estamos ferrados!" Disse rápido, enfurecido.

"Porque?" Ela perguntou sem entender.

Ele caminhou lentamente ate a sacada, olhou por entre a cortina e o vidro.Viu que o carro de Kate que estava parado na esquina.

"Ta vendo aquele carro que ta parado ali na esquina?" ele perguntou.

Ela se aproximou lentamente dele, um pouco com receio e medo.Olhou pro carro parado na esquina e voltou o seu olhar pra Sawyer sem entender.

"Sim, o que tem?"

"Se nos não sairmos daqui a 5 minutos ele vai entrar e nos matar. Eu preciso descer e entregar a mala com o dinheiro pra ele.O que você acha de nos encontrarmos naquele hotel que combinamos?"

Ela ficou um pouco em duvida se aceitava ou não. Mas não tinha outra escolha já que estavam naquela situação complicada. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça positivamente, concordando.

"Vai pra lá, toma um banho e pede um champagne e morangos que eu já estou chegando ok? Só preciso resolver isso" sorriu maliciosamente e provocantemente daquele jeito que só ele sabia sorrir.

"Ok" ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e o beijou na boca levemente.Pegou sua mala e saiu.

Sawyer se aproximou da janela.Queria observar se Kate estava no carro e ter certeza de que estava bem.Esperou alguns minutos,o tempo que Caroline levaria para descer e estar um pouco afastada do hotel.Pegou a mala e enfiou algumas roupas que estavam no guarda-roupa.Misturou o dinheiro entre as roupas.Olhou ao redor e se certificou de que não esquecia nada e nem deixava nada comprometedor.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Em segundos estava saindo do hotel e entrando no carro sem dizer uma palavra sequer.Podia perceber o quão nervosa ela estava.Não teve certeza de que ela podia dirigir.Mas não ousou perguntar nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Acho que o capítulo merece uma note.Entao vamos lá: _**

**_Creio que seja o meu primeiro capítulo preferido.Acho que nele as atitudes do Sawyer sao realmente parecidas com o personagem Sawyer que a gente vê em Lost.E além disso,existe um "primeiro" contato fora da ilha vocês vao ler e entender.ehueh.Originalmente esse capitulo nao acabava assim,eu que decidi incrementar um pouco e, mesmo assim,o que eu tnha em mente não veio pra cá.Escrevi o que tinha em mente e simplesmente achei que nao se encaixa nos padroes "Skate" de ser.Mudei,e gostei.Espero que gostem também.  
_**

**_Aguardo reviews. )_**

* * *

Ela estava dirigindo sem rumo há pelo menos uma hora.Nenhuma palavra tinha sido dita até então.Sawyer dividia seu tempo entre olhar para ela e olhar para a paisagem pela janela do carro.Kate se limitava a olhar para a estrada a sua frente.

De repente,sem que ele esperasse,ela parou no acostamento.

"O que raios...?" Sawyer olhou-a como se fosse louca.

Kate fechou os olhos,respirou fundo.Abriu-os,mas permaneceu olhando para frente.

"Ok.O que nós vamos fazer?"

"Eu esperava que você soubesse,querida.Não me leve a mal,mas esperava ter um objetivo.Você está dirigindo há..." ela o interrompeu,um pouco nervosa.

"Sawyer!" olhou-o. Silêncio. "Eu tenho que me enfiar em algum lugar. Há essa hora tem meia Inglaterra atrás de mim!"

Ele desviou o olhar e respirou fundo.Abriu a porta e saiu do carro.Kate observou-o,assustada.Então ele deu a volta no carro,abriu a porta do lado dela.Esperou que ela saísse,mas ela não se moveu.

"O que?Você quer que eu estenda o tapete vermelho?"

"Você pretende o que?Pode me dizer?" já saindo do carro.

Ele sentou-se no banco do motorista e ainda com a porta aberta,a olhou.

"Dirigir.Vamos,não podemos perder tempo."

Ela odiava que Sawyer fizesse isso.Virou os olhos,cruzou os braços e deu a volta no carro,entrando e se sentando no lugar que antes era ocupado por ele.

Esperou que ele ligasse o carro e dirigisse por alguns minutos.

"E então...?"

"Nós vamos ficar em um hotelzinho barato desses de beira de estrada,até que eu consiga uns documentos falsos pra você.E então nós voltamos para nosso querido país do Tio Sam."

Ela não se pronunciou.Moveu a cabeça, concordando.Parecia bom,ou pelo menos melhor do que não ter um plano.

Só então se deu conta de que estava com _ele._Fugindo com _ele._Virou o rosto para a direção dele.Observou a forma como ele dirigia e droga, havia algo extremamente sexy naquilo.Sorriu levemente.E pegando-a de surpresa,Sawyer virou o rosto para ela e sorriu de volta,mostrando as covinhas.Kate olhou para cima,rindo levemente e virou-se para observar pela janela.

* * *

Sawyer dirigiu por mais alguns minutos até encontrarem o tal hotelzinho de estrada.Ele não era tão ruim assim como Kate havia imaginado quando ouviu Sawyer dizer que ficariam em um.Ele estacionou o carro e no mesmo instante olhou pra ela, Kate também olhou pra ele.

"O que foi?" perguntou rápido, estranhando.

"Nada" ele respondeu rapidamente e esticou o braço pra pegar a mochila que estava no banco de trás do carro.Kate abriu a porta e foi saindo, deu a volta no carro e abriu o porta-malas.

Sawyer pegou a mochila e saiu do carro também, fechou a porta.Aproximou-se do porta-malas onde ela pegava suas coisas.

"Kate" ele começou, parando logo depois.Tomou fôlego pra continuar a frase."Você sabe que tudo vai dar certo, né?"

Ela riu levemente e colocou a mochila nas costas e fechou o porta-malas.Olhou pra ele.

"Eu n... não sei" respondeu rápido, meio enrolada. "Eu não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, tudo pode acontecer"

"Mas tudo vai dar certo!" Ele disse sério e saiu dali.Foi dirigindo-se até a entrada do hotel.Kate sabia que não podia ir lá, se alguém a reconhecesse tudo estaria perdido.

Ficou ali encostada no carro esperando por Sawyer, logo ele voltou segurando uma chave e os dois andaram um pouco até aproximarem-se do quarto, Sawyer abriu e parou na porta deixando ela entrar primeiro.O quarto era bom, tinha uma cama de casal grande, tv e o banheiro no lado esquerdo.Ela virou-se rapidamente olhando pra ele.

"Não tinha duas camas de solteiro?"

"Qual é, _Freckles_?" Ele disse rindo. "Algum problema?"

"O que você acha, Sawyer?" Virou os olhos e colocou a mochila em cima da cama.

"Ah," ele encostou a porta e aproximou-se dela "Você passou 50 dias comigo em uma ilha deserta e agora simplesmente não pode dormir por uma noite em uma cama comigo?"

"Se não temos outra escolha, vamos dormir na cama de casal mesmo" respirou fundo.

"Eu vou ver se tem alguma coisa pra gente comer"

"E eu vou tomar um banho"

"Certo, eu já volto" aproximou-se da porta.

"Sawyer" chamou.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta.

"Obrigada por tudo que você está fazendo por mim, de verdade"

Ele somente balançou a cabeça positivamente e abriu a porta e foi saindo do quarto, fechou-a logo depois.Encostou a cabeça na porta e respirou fundo.Caminhou até o restaurante do hotel.

* * *

Kate tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava com o cabelo molhado, a toalha enrolada no corpo.Aproximou-se de sua mochila e abriu-a lentamente, sentou-se ao lado dela.Pegou uma foto e começou olhá-la, era seu pai vestido de militar.Sorriu sozinha e sentiu os olhos ficando marejados.Respirou fundo e no mesmo instante engoliu o choro, às vezes sentia tantas saudades dele!

Ouviu barulhos vindo da porta.Assustou-se e colocou rapidamente a foto dentro da mochila.Viu Sawyer entrando no quarto com um pacote que provavelmente era a comida.Kate se levantou e os dois ficaram se olhando.Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dela, a olhava de cima a baixo.Kate já sentia as bochechas coradas e os olhares de Sawyer pareciam pesar sobre ela.

Ele tentou desviar os olhos por diversas vezes,mas falhou em todas elas.A respiração começava a se tornar mais rápida e ele não conseguia impedir seu corpo de reagir.

Ela estava imóvel.Os pés pareciam estar grudados ao chão.Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e a esse ponto, Kate já se sentia sem a toalha.Apenas com os olhares Sawyer parecia ter tirado a roupa dela.

De repente, Sawyer não podia mais esperar.Deu um passo à frente e como em um reflexo,ela se afastou e quebrou o contato visual.Parecia ter recobrado a consciência.Rapidamente,Kate entrou novamente no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Sawyer permaneceu no mesmo lugar em que estava,olhando para o local onde antes ela estava.Deus,o que aquela mulher fazia com ele?Ela tinha algum tipo de truque para enfeitiçar os homens?Mexeu a cabeça,querendo se livrar da imagem de Kate apenas usando uma toalha,mas não pareceu funcionar.A imagem continuava ali,perturbando-o.Sentiu-se nervoso,irritado por ficar abalado em ver uma mulher enrolada em uma toalha.Já tinha visto dezenas de mulheres enroladas em toalhas.Pq raios tinha ficado assim,então?

As mãos delas estavam apoiadas na pia e ela olhava para o reflexo de si mesma no espelho.As bochechas vermelhas e quentes.Respirou fundo seguidas vezes,tentando voltar ao normal e esquecer a cena de momentos atrás.

"Ok." Sussurrou para si mesma,enquanto jogava um pouco de água fria no rosto,a fim de voltar a cor normal de suas bochechas.

Secou o rosto e se virou para procurar as roupas e colocá-las. Mas só então lembrou que não tinha pegado-as. Ficou olhando a foto do pai e Sawyer chegou,deixando-a desnorteada.

"Droga." Estava brava consigo mesma.Não tinha outra opção a não ser pedir que ele levasse a mochila até o banheiro.Se aproximou da porta. "Sawyer." Chamou.

Ele estava colocando a comida sobre uma mesinha que achou por ali.Parou no momento em que ouviu a voz dela o chamando.Franziu o cenho,sem entender.Pq raios ela estava o chamando de dentro do banheiro?

"Sawyer!" ela chamou de novo,um pouco impaciente.

"O que foi?" gritou de onde estava,mas olhando para a porta fechada do banheiro.

"Eu..." começou,mas parou no meio da frase. "Eu não peguei uma roupa pra mim.Será que você podia trazer a minha mala aqui?"

Os olhos dele automaticamente foram para a mala dela,que estava sobre a cama.

"Pq você não vem buscar?" falou já sorrindo malicioso.Kate percebeu o tom e virou os olhos,tentando não rir.

"Sawyer,eu estou de toalha."

"Eu não me importo.Sério." ele ouviu Kate respirar mais fundo e riu.

"Por favor."

Ele segurou a mala e foi até o banheiro.Esperou que ela percebesse que ele já estava ali e entreabrir a porta.

Kate estava atrás da porta e abriu-a apenas o suficiente para que ele colocasse a mala ali dentro.Assim que viu a mala já dentro do banheiro e o braço dele,começou a fechar a porta.

"Obrigada." Murmurou.

"É isso que eu ganho por ter trazido sua mala até aqui,garota?"

"O que você queria, Sawyer?" perguntou num tom serio.

Ele percebeu o tom serio da voz dela e desistiu. Afastou-se da porta e aproximou-se da mesinha onde tinha colocado a comida e foi tirando aos poucos do pacote pra que os dois pudessem comer. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo e viu Kate saindo de lá ainda com os cabelos molhados,mas já vestida.

"O que você trouxe?" Ela perguntou sorrindo levemente e se aproximando um pouco dele.

"Sanduíches e refrigerantes. Gosta?" Perguntou voltando a sua atenção pro que estava fazendo.

"Eu sou vegetariana, mas tudo bem" riu levemente.

Os dois permaneceram daquele jeito, apenas trocando palavras necessárias, nenhum dos dois queria começar uma conversa complicada ou até mesmo discutir o que eles tinham passado na ilha há alguns meses atrás.Desde que tinham sido resgatados não tinham conversado sobre aquilo.

"Acho melhor a gente dormir pra amanha acordar cedo." Kate se levantou e jogou no lixo o resto do jantar.

"_Yeah._" Ele fez o mesmo.

Kate parou em frente a cama,observando-a.A idéia de dormir na mesma cama que Sawyer fazia-a se arrepiar.Não sabia como conseguiria passar a noite ali,do lado dele.Respirou fundo.Ele percebeu o que ela estava fazendo e riu.

"Eu tenho muitos defeitos,mas estuprador não é um deles,Frecks." Brincou,sorrindo. Ela olhou-o,um pouco sem entender. "O que você tanto olha pra cama?A idéia é tão aterrorizante assim?"

Ela continuou olhando-o e depois de algum tempo virou os olhos,rindo.Não tinha outra opção.Andou até um dos lados da cama e puxou o cobertor,deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se.Sawyer observou com um sorriso malicioso.Ergueu as sobrancelhas,apreciando a idéia de dormirem na mesma cama.Tirou a camisa e os sapatos.Kate tentava não olhar,mas era impossível.Virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos antes que ele deitasse ao seu lado.

Sawyer deitou-se debaixo das cobertas também.Estavam tão próximos que sentiam o calor do corpo um do outro.Ela fechou os olhos forte, se forçando a deixá-los daquela forma.Tentando se ajeitar na cama,Sawyer se mexeu e esbarrou a perna na dela.Sorriu para si mesmo e percebeu Kate se afastando um pouco mais.

"Você não precisa ficar toda encolhida aí." A voz saiu baixa e sedutora.

Ele queria se portar como se tivesse controle o bastante para agüentar uma noite ao lado dela,mas sabia que não tinha nem 5 do controle que era preciso ter.A verdade era que sentia o corpo todo tenso com o calor do corpo dela tão perto.

"Eu estou bem aqui,Sawyer." Se limitou a dizer sem nem ao menos virar o rosto para olhá-lo.

"Qual é,_Freckles_?Tem mais meia cama pra você e você realmente vai ficar aí?"

Não houve resposta.Ela esperava que ele entendesse o silêncio como uma resposta positiva e um pedido de "vamos ficar quietos e dormir para que isso passe rápido?".Mas sentiu os dedos quentes e firmes dele em seu quadril,fazendo um pouco de força para que ela deitasse com as costas no colchão e não de lado e toda encolhida como ela estava.A respiração pareceu falhar e quando ela percebeu,já estava feito: eles estavam deitados lado a lado,com seus braços se tocando levemente e parecendo queimar a pele um do outro.Em meio a todo aquele frio da Inglaterra em pleno dezembro,conseguiam sentir um calor devastador pelo corpo.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente e permaneceu daquele jeito até pegar no sono.Sawyer,que antes a observava com o canto dos olhos,sentiu-se livre para virar-se e observá-la diretamente agora.


	5. Chapter 5

Sawyer acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto.Abriu os olhos o maislentamente possível,tentando se acostumar com a claridade do quarto.Virou-se para o lado e viu Kate ainda dormindo.Ela parecia tão calma,tão confortável. cuidado saiu da cama.Tomaria um banho rápido e depois teriam que sair,comprar as passagens e ir embora da Inglaterra.

Assim que saiu do banheiro viu Kate já acordada e de pé ao lado da cama,terminando de colocar uma outra blusa.Ela se virou para ele.

"Pq você não me acordou?" perguntou curiosa.

"Pra que você queria estar acordada enquanto eu tomava banho,_Freckles?_" sorriu malicioso.

Kate riu e meneou a cabeça negativamente.Passou por ele e entrou no banheiro para lavar o rosto e então poderem sair de lá.

Enquanto Sawyer foi pagar pelo dia que ficaram lá,Kate levou a mala de Sawyer para o carro.Quando voltou pro carro Kate já estava lá dentro esperando-o. Logo que entrou retirou duas identidades de dentro do bolso da jaqueta e entregou uma pra ela.

"Samantha Morten." ela leu o nome na identidade.Olhou pra ele, rindo. "O que é isso,Sawyer?"

"Sua identidade falsa." olhou pra ela sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso que só ele sabia sorrir.

"Não tinha um nome melhor não?"

"Desculpa, você não gosta de Samantha?" Debochou.

Ela virou os olhos e riu levemente. Ele ligou o carro e os dois saíram de viagem, iriam pra uma cidadezinha perto dali pra poderem embarcar o mais rápido possível pros Estados Unidos.

* * *

Estavam finalmente desembarcando, Kate usava óculos escuros e Sawyer estava ao seu lado usando a mesma roupa só que com os cabelos pra trás e amarrados.Passaram rapidamente pelo desembarque e foram pegar as suas bagagens.

Viram vários policiais americanos por ali na saída do aeroporto. Kate sentiu seu corpo gelar, ela não poderia ser pega, não agora. Os dois caminharam rapidamente ate a saída do aeroporto viram os policiais se aproximando e aceleraram o passo. Um policial pegou rapidamente no braço de Kate, parando-a. Ela virou e deu um soco na cara do policial, ele imediatamente caiu no chão. Sawyer rapidamente aproximou-se de um carro que estava por ali começou a gritar pro motorista sair e assim que ele saiu, jogou as bagagens dentro do carro o mais rápido possível e entrou no lugar do motorista, Kate rapidamente entrou no lugar do passageiro e ele deu um jeito de sair dali o mais rápido.

Estavam no centro de Los Angeles fugindo de vários carros da policia que estavam perseguindo eles. Os dois estavam com os vidros do carro abertos, o vento entrava bagunçando os seus cabelos.

Ouviram um tiro e tentaram abaixar as suas cabeças para não serem atingidos, logo depois ouviram outro tiro e o vidro de trás do carro tinha quebrado e logo depois outro.Kate gemeu de dor e Sawyer olhou pra ela no mesmo instante, viu que ela tinha sido atingida, viu o braço dela sangrando.

"Kate você ta bem?" Perguntou rápido, preocupado.

Ela não respondeu.Não conseguia raciocinar,mal conseguia a mão sobre o braço e evitou olhar.

Sawyer olhava para ela,só as vezes se voltando para ver a rua a sua frente.Os olhos estavam um pouco arregalados e ele queria largar o volante e abraçá-la,cuidar dela.Deus,ela tinha sido baleada e era só nisso que ele conseguia pensar.Sentiu-se bobo,infantil por alguns segundos,pensando na possibilidade de perdê-la.

As sirenes dos carros de polícia ainda podiam ser ouvidas, mas não pelos dois.As coisas ao redor pareciam ter sumido.Só o que importava era o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, dentro do carro.

"A gente já vai parar,ok?Fica calma." Ele falou firme,tentando soar certo do que falava.

A dor era grande e Kate podia sentir o sangue sujando suas mãos que estavam sobre o ferimento.Sawyer viu que a quantidade de sangue era grande.

"Pega uma blusa minha na mala e amarra no braço." Soou como uma ordem.Kate esticou o outro braço o máximo que pode,gemendo de dor quando se mexia.Pegou uma blusa qualquer,mas não conseguiria amarrar.

"Sawyer." Chamou baixo,sem forças.

Ele percebeu a cor do rosto dela indo embora,as bochechas já não mais rosadas e os lábios praticamente brancos.Não,ela não podia desmaiar.O coração dele acelerou-se de tal forma,que doía a cada vez que batia.Segurou o volante com uma das mãos e com a outra ajudou-a a amarrar com força a camiseta.O sangue dela em sua mão e o som dela gemendo de dor assustavam-no de uma forma fora do normal.

Kate sentia-se fraca.Não conseguia mais manter-se de olhos abertos e tinha a estranha sensação de estar caindo em algo fofo.Ouvia barulhos abafados,não conseguia identificá-los.

Sawyer olhou para trás e percebeu que estava muito à frente dos carros de polícia. Olhou ao redor e percebeu estar perto do que parecia ser um parque.Tinham algum tempo,pensou.Parou o carro em uma espécie de beco e abriu a porta.Pegou a mochila onde tinha colocado o dinheiro e não se preocupou com a mala de novas assim que conseguissem,o que importava era Kate.Deu a volta no carro e pegou-a no colo com cuidado.O corpo dela estava mole e ela parecia já ter desmaiado.

"Eu posso andar,sabia?" ela balbuciou,colocando o braço ao redor do pescoço dele,prendendo-se a ele.

"É,eu posso ver,Freckles." Riu levemente,sentindo-se um pouco aliviado por ela ainda ter consciência.

Sem perder tempo,correu para dentro do parque.Era madrugada,as luzes estavam apagadas e não havia ninguém por ali.Agradeceu em pensamento o fato de ter se familiarizado tanto com plantas e andar facilmente no escuro.

Procurou um local bem escuro e o mais escondido possível.Sentou-se no chão,com Kate nos braços.O rosto dela estava apoiado em seu peito e o braço não ferido estava envolvendo seu pescoço.Ele mal podia enxergá-la naquela escuridão,mas senti-la perto já era bom o bastante.Aconchegou-a melhor em seus braços,querendo deixá-la o mais confortável possível.

"Sawyer." Ela chamou de novo,em um sussurrou.Sentiu o toque leve de dois dos dedos dele em seus lábios,pedindo silêncio.Não sabia onde estavam,mas saber que ele estava ali deixava-a mais tranqüila.

Ele tentou se mover o menos possível,ficar em silêncio e esperar que os policiais desistissem do parque.Não sabia por quanto tempo tinham ficado ali,em silêncio.Duas,três horas talvez.Kate estava dormindo,ele sabia.Tinha observado-a durante todo o tempo.

Estava na hora de ir embora de lá,logo amanheceria. Levantou-se com cuidado,ainda com ela nos braços.Andou pelo parque até chegar a uma saída.Ninguém por ali.Precisava de um carro.Havia alguns parados pelas redondezas.Sawyer deixou-a deitada no chão por algum tempo,o necessário para que conseguisse abrir o carro e ligá-lo sem ter a chave.Tinha feito isso milhões de vezes,sabia como fazer.Pegou-a novamente e colocou-a deitada no banco de trás.Além de ser mais confortável para ela,era mais fácil passar desapercebido pelas ruas.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate abriu os olhos.Estava numa cama e não fazia idéia de como tinha ido parar ali.A última coisa que lembrava era de levar o tiro e depois disso,tinha apenas alguns flashes.Mexeu-se devagar,com um pouco de dificuldade e viu Sawyer sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama,observando-a com uma expressão preocupada.Quis sorrir,mas a dor não permitiu.Os olhos se encontraram.E como Sawyer sentia-se feliz de poder olhar nos olhos dela de novo!

Silêncio.

"Como você tá se sentindo?" Ele perguntou sem se mover,sem quebrar o contato visual.

"Baleada."Ela falou e sorriu levemente,um sorriso um pouco triste.Ele respirou fundo e levantou-se. "Você tá acordado faz tempo?"

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos,andando pelo quarto. Não tinha pregado os olhos por nem um minuto.Queria estar acordado e pronto para ajudá-la e socorrê-la a qualquer momento,queria estar acordado quando ela acordasse.Mas simplesmente não podia falar isso para ela.

"É,mais ou menos." Falou sem olhá-la diretamente. "Deixa eu ver seu braço."

Kate tentou se sentar,mas não conseguiu.Ele ajudou-a e ficou sentado na cadeira cuidado,desamarrou o pano,que já estava cheio de sangue.Ela desviou o olhar,fixando-o no rosto de Sawyer.

Aquilo não estava nem um pouco bom.

"A bala saiu.Acho que não está tão ruim." Ela murmurou.Sawyer levantou os olhos e não disse nada.

Sem dizer nada,ele foi até o banheiro e pegou uma toalha.Amarrou-a no braço de Kate,substituindo a camiseta dele.Precisava fazer alguma coisa.Ela não podia ficar assim por mais muito tempo e ele sabia.Tinha sido baleado na ilha e sabia melhor do que ninguém o que podia acontecer se não cuidasse daquilo logo.

E Kate podia ler os pensamentos dele apenas pelo olhar e a feição dele.Respirou fundo,querendo mudar de assunto.

"Os policiais...?" perguntou,com medo.

"A gente despistou eles." Não queria contar tudo o que tinham passado.

"E nós estamos onde?" olhou ao redor.

"Uma cidadezinha, meio deserta. Parei no primeiro hotel que vi." Pausa. "Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e pegar alguma coisa pra você comer."

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça,concordando.Viu Sawyer entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.Encostou a cabeça na parede atrás da cama e suspirou.Ela e Sawyer.Era só o que ela conseguia pensar.

Sawyer abriu a torneira.Queria limpar as mãos sujas de sangue antes de tomar um debaixo d'água e via o sangue de Kate se misturando com a água.

"Merda." Resmungou para si mesmo.

Não podiam ir a um hospital,não podiam contar com ninguém.Ninguém.Estavam perdidos.O que ele faria com ela?Ele não sabia que remédio dar a ela,não sabia...Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.Jack.Relutou contra a própria idéia.Ele não podia chamar o Doc para cuidar de Kate.Agora ele e Kate estavam..."_juntos"._Mas era a única opção.Preferia chamar Jack a perdê-la para sempre.

Terminou o banho e colocou a roupa que vestia antes.Não tinham outras roupas a não ser as que vestiam.A bagagem de ambos tinha ficado no primeiro carro em que fugiram e depois abandonaram.Saiu do banheiro ainda secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

Ela estava deitada na cama e abriu os olhos no momento em que ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo.Fitaram-se por segundos,em silêncio.

"Você tem o telefone do Jack?" a voz dele era séria,assim como a expressão no rosto dele.

Kate franziu o cenho,sem entender.Pra que raios Sawyer queria o telefone de Jack?

"Jack?Pra que?"

"Pra chamá-lo pra um jantar." Foi irônico.

"Você só pode estar brincando." Riu,nervosa. "Meu braço está bom.Ele vai melhorar com o tempo."

"Não,ele não vai.Acredite,docinho,já passei por isso e acho que você se lembra.Deve se lembrar também o que o Doc falou."

Ela se lembrava.E lembrava do quão assustada ficou e de todo o medo que sentiu diante da possibilidade de ver Sawyer sofrendo mais.

Sawyer observou o silêncio dela e diante dele,voltou a falar.

"Vai infeccionar e a infecção..." ela o interrompeu bruscamente,irritada.

"Eu lembro."

"Ótimo." Jogou a toalha de volta na pia do banheiro e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama."E então?Tem o telefone?"

Os olhos dela se abaixaram.Ela não queria chamar Jack.Mas aparentemente, não havia uma outra opção.E Sawyer não a deixaria em paz até que visse o braço dela devidamente cuidado.

"Não tenho. Mas ele está trabalhando em um hospital aqui de LA." Sussurrou ainda com os olhos baixos.

Ótimo.Pessoalmente.Ele ia até o hospital e falaria pessoalmente com o Doc.

"Qual é o hospital?"

"Sta.Bárbara."

Sawyer não deixou de notar que as respostas dela eram as mais sucintas possíveis,mas não pôde decifrar o que aquilo significava.Respirou fundo e se levantou.

"Vou só pegar algo para você comer e depois vou para lá." Caminhou até a porta,decidido.Ouviu-a chamando e se virou.

"É mesmo necessário?" ela sabia a resposta,mas queria ouvi-lo dizendo.Os olhos dela procuraram os dele.

Ele não respondeu,apenas suspirou e saiu do quarto.Esperou que a porta se fechasse e fechou os olhos.A situação obrigou-o a chamar Jack.E ele não o faria ao menos que estivesse preocupado com ela.

Em alguns minutos,a porta se abriu e Sawyer entrou segurando um sobre a mesinha que tinha ali.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

"Ok" respondeu e saiu do quarto novamente.

Sawyer estava odiando ter que falar com Jack,trazer Jack para suas vidas novamente.E Kate sentia-se culpada.


	7. Chapter 7

Entrou no hospital sentindo-se nervoso e ansioso.Caminhou até o balcão e esperou que uma das enfermeiras viesse até ele.

"Bom dia." Sorriu,simpática.

"Eu estou procurando Jack Shepard."

A enfermeira olhou alguns papéis e voltou seu olhar para ele.

"Já vou chamá-lo.Qual é o nome do senhor?"

"Sawyer." Respondeu rapidamente.

Observou a enfermeira se afastando e falando com uma outra enfermeira.Voltou-se para ele.

"Ele já está vindo.O senhor pode esperar naquelas cadeiras,se quiser."

Sawyer olhou para as cadeiras as quais a mulher se referia.Tinha muita gente ali,não podia ficar lá.Esperaria ali,de pé.

"Eu espero de pé." Disse serio.

A enfermeira sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente concordando com o que ele havia dito. Sawyer permaneceu por alguns instantes esperando Jack aparecer.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse aparecer aqui"

Sawyer ouviu uma voz e virou-se pra ver quem era. Viu Jack todo de branco com uma toca branca e luvas.

"O que você quer?" perguntou serio.

"Ei doc, vai com calma, ok? Eu não vim aqui pra te perturbar."

"Ah não? Porque eu acho que é só isso que você sabe fazer, não é Sawyer?"

Sawyer respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.Era como se não tivesse forças e nem tempo para brigar com Jack quando Kate estava ferida.Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Jack, não queria que ninguém ouvisse o que diria.

"A Kate foi baleada e precisa ser atendida por um medico de verdade" disse baixo.

Jack arregalou os olhos permanecendo em silencio.Kate tinha sido baleada? Seu coração bateu mais forte.

"Ela ta bem? Onde ela ta? O que aconteceu? Porque você não a trouxe aqui?"

"Pelas regras, doc, se uma pessoa é baleada e é levada pra um hospital precisa-se chamar a policia, não é? E nós não podemos contar com isso agora"

Jack riu levemente entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Eles tinham se metido em encrencas, de novo. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se do balcão.

"Kelly, eu vou sair um minuto, mas eu já volto ok? Peça pra alguém cobrir pra mim!"

"Sim senhor, Dr Shepard!" ela sorriu simpática.

Ele voltou-se pra perto de Sawyer.

"Eu vou pegar umas coisas que eu vou precisar e já to indo lá pro estacionamento, ok?"

Sawyer somente assentiu com a cabeça positivamente e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Dirigiu-se ate o estacionamento onde estava seu carro e encostou-se no mesmo pra esperar Jack. Jack tinha ido até a sua sala, pegou a sua maleta com algumas coisas que ia precisar pra examinar e cuidar de Kate.

Saiu do hospital e foi até o estacionamento, viu Sawyer encostado no carro, nunca pensou que ele poderia vir pedir a sua ajuda, mas sabia dos reais sentimentos de Sawyer por Kate.

Entraram no carro e Sawyer dirigiu em silencio ate o hotelzinho de estrada onde os dois estavam hospedados. No caminho Jack ia pensando, o que tinha acontecido com os dois pra eles estarem fugindo da policia.Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Sawyer estacionou o carro.

"Você deve ta pensando porque eu to fazendo isso" Sawyer o olhou rapidamente.

"Eu sei porque você ta fazendo isso" Jack o olhou, estranhando.

"Porque?" perguntou sem entender.

"Você ama ela, não é?" disse sério e abriu a porta do carro, saindo do mesmo.

Sawyer ficou parado ali dentro um pouco perdido depois da ultima frase de Jack. Saiu do carro também e foi aproximando da porta do quarto onde Kate estava. Abriu a porta. Olhou pra trás e Jack entrou no quarto, aproximou-se da cama onde ela estava deitada e rapidamente pegou no pulso dela pra medir a pulsação.

"Ta desacelerado" sussurrou, o máximo pra Sawyer ouvir e já sentir as pernas ficarem bambas. "Kate, você ta me ouvindo?"

Ela se mexeu um pouco, definitivamente quase inconsciente.

"Ela ta com febre, ela ta delirando e o machucado vai piorar. Sawyer, antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa com ela você vai ter que me contar o que ta acontecendo."

"O que?" perguntou rápido, sem entender.

"Porque ela foi baleada? Porque vocês dois estão juntos? O que esta acontecendo? Eu quero a verdade!" alterou um pouco o tom de voz.

"Qual é,doc?Você acha que agora é hora pra discutir isso?Ela tá delirando!" gritou,descontrolando-se. "E é a Kate." A ultima frase foi dita com Sawyer olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jack.Queria que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

E aparentemente,funcionou.Jack desviou o olhar e abriu a maleta.Sawyer observava com atenção.Estava nervoso,não queria ver Jack tratando Kate,ou voaria no pescoço dele apenas por tocá-la.Mas ficar ali ainda era melhor do que deixá-los sozinhos.

Jack tirou a toalha que estava amarrada no braço dela e pegou algumas coisas na maleta. Sawyer se aproximou da janela e sentou-se lá.Tinha a sensação de que agora sim podia respirar aliviado.Kate ficaria bem,ele sabia.

"Você pode ir me contando enquanto eu faço meu trabalho aqui." Jack olhou de canto de olho,rapidamente,e voltou seu olhar para o braço de Kate.

"O que você acha que aconteceu?" não precisava ser muito esperto para saber. "A polícia." Se limitou a dizer,sem se dar ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

Ouviu Jack respirar fundo.

"E pq vocês estão juntos?"

Foi a vez de Sawyer suspirar,perdendo cada vez mais a pouca paciência que lhe restava.Virou-se e olhou pra Jack.

"Pq ela me procurou." Pausa. "Você deseja saber mais o que,querido doutor?" ironizou.

Jack se calou. Aquela não seria uma boa hora para uma discussão com Sawyer. Não podia evitar que o ciúme tomasse conta de si.Só a idéia de Sawyer e Kate estarem dividindo o mesmo quarto de hotel deixava-o louco.Fitou-a mais uma vez,já mais acostumado em vê-la loira.Tentou se concentrar no ferimento dela para que pudesse sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Cerca de meia hora depois,o braço dela estava devidamente cuidado.Jack e Sawyer tinham permanecido em silêncio durante todo o tempo.

"Ok,eu acabei." Levantou-se,fechando a maleta. "Não deixe que ela molhe a bandagem e...aqui estão alguns remédios que ela vai precisar tomar." Entregou uma receita para Sawyer.

"E quando ela acorda?" mantinha os olhos em Kate deitada na cama,inconsciente.

"Ainda hoje.Acredito que daqui umas duas horas ela acorde." Foi até a porta,pronto para sair de lá.Deu um última olhada em Sawyer e depois em Kate.Respirou fundo.

Jack saiu do quarto.

Sawyer colocou o papel sobre a cômoda do lugar e foi se sentar na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Jack.Só sairia daquele quarto de hotel quando ela estivesse acordada novamente.E enquanto isso não acontecia,ele ficaria a observá-la.


	8. Chapter 8

Cinco horas.Cinco malditas horas desde que Jack tinha saído do quarto e dito que Kate estaria acordada em "uma ou duas horas".Sawyer já tinha andado pelo quarto,tinha olhado o movimento –que simplesmente inexistia- e agora estava a ponto de ir chamar o Doc e obrigá-lo a acordar Kate de qualquer maneira.

Ela se mexeu um pouco na cama,despertando a atenção de Sawyer.

"_Freckles?_" chamou,inclinando-se na direção dela e já notando que o coração batia um pouco mais rápido.

Kate ouviu a voz dele e lembrou-se de onde estava.Abriu os olhos.Viu Sawyer sentado na cadeira,próximo dela.O rosto dele estava tão perto do dela que ela quase podia sentir a respiração dele.Percebendo a proximidade,ele se afastou um pouco.

"O que...o que aconteceu?" falou baixo.A ultima coisa de que se lembrava era de Sawyer saindo do quarto e indo buscar Jack,mesmo que contra a vontade dela.

"O seu amigo Jacko veio e deu um jeito no seu braço." A voz tornara-se arredia no momento em que a lembrança de Jack encostando nela veio à sua mente.Se afastou completamente,encostando-se novamente na cadeira.

Ela olhou para o próprio braço e viu o curativo.Jack tinha estado lá.

"Você deve estar com febre por culpa da infecção." Levantou-se. "Vou comprar os remédios." Pegou o papel sobre a cômoda.

Sawyer não queria olhar para ela.Não agora.Estava bravo com ela,como se fosse culpa dela ter sido baleada e ter obrigado-o a chamar Jack.

"Você pode comprar uma coisa pra mim?" pediu um pouco sem jeito.Ele franziu o cenho e virou-se para ela.Rezou para que ela não pedisse que ele comprasse absorvente.

"O que?"

"Tintura pra cabelo." As bochechas dela estavam um pouco coradas e Sawyer não sabia se era por culpa da febre ou pelo embaraço em estar pedindo isso à ele. "Castanho."

Ele fez um leve gesto com a cabeça,indicando que compraria.Não pôde negar que uma pontinha de felicidade apareceu nele.Tinha saudades de Kate morena,do jeito que ela era na verdade e do jeito como a viu por praticamente dois meses.

"Você tá com fome?" perguntou um pouco preocupado.

"Um pouco" ela sorriu levemente.Kate sabia que ele estava preocupado com ela.

"Eu vou ver se passo em algum lugar e trago algo descente pra comer ok?Do que você gosta?"

"Você conviveu comigo dois meses numa ilha deserta e não sabe o que eu gosto de comer, Sawyer?" ela sorriu, olhando-o.Jogou de volta a mesma coisa que ele tinha falado quando estavam no outro hotel.Ele percebeu e virou os olhos,sorrindo com o canto dos lábios,como se sentisse algum tipo de orgulho por ela ser assim.

"Frutas, frutas, frutas e javalis.Vou ver se encontro um no meio da rua" disse cinicamente, fazendo Kate rir.

"Eu sou vegetariana, esqueceu?"

"Por um momento sim, _Freckles_!" respirou fundo "Então eu já volto" ele disse indo em direção a porta.

Não deu tempo de Kate dizer nada, Sawyer já tinha saído do quarto e fechado a porta, deixando-a sozinha ali.Ela tentou se levantar lentamente, mas sentia um pequeno desconforto em seu braço, queria tomar um banho, estava se sentindo tão...suja!Tentou levantar-se novamente, lutando contra a dor, ficou sentada na cama e respirou fundo, aquilo tudo não era pra estar acontecendo, não era pra ela ter sido baleada, não era pra ela ter envolvido Sawyer e Jack naquele problema.Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se até o banheiro.

* * *

Estava assistindo TV quando ouviu barulho de chaves na porta, logo depois viu Sawyer entrando com uma pizza nas mãos e várias outras sacolas.Ele fechou a porta e colocou a pizza em cima da cama e as sacolas também.

"Pizza vegetariana" ele pronunciou-se.

"Oh" disse entendendo.

Sawyer tirou a jaqueta, no quarto estava mais quente do que lá fora.Jogou em cima da cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama, Kate observava-o atentamente, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele até que ele a olhou.

"Você tá melhor?"

"Melhor" sorriu levemente. "Eu tomei um banho e relaxei"

"Tá na hora de trocar esses curativos não está?" falou se abaixando para olhar o curativo.

"O Jack disse alguma coisa?" observou o próprio braço.

"Não que eu me lembre. Se começar a incomodar você me avisa, ok?"

"Porque?" ela riu levemente. "O Sawyer irá trocar o meu curativo?"

"Vou, estou devolvendo o favor que você me prestou quando estávamos naquela ilha do inferno"

Os dois riram levemente juntos e permaneceram olhando-se. Sawyer sentou-se na cama e abriu a pizza.

"Tô morrendo de fome, e você?"

"Idem." riu um pouco envergonhada.

"Eu trouxe as coisas que você pediu, estão naquela sacola ali" olhou pra sacola.

Kate olhou pra sacola depois voltou a olhar pra Sawyer, ele já tinha pegado um pedaço da pizza.Ela fez o mesmo e deu uma mordida.

Ouviram a campainha tocar e entreolharam-se.Não seria a policia e nem nada do gênero, não podia ser.

Sawyer levantou-se e colocou-se atrás da porta.

"Quem é?" perguntou sério.

"É o Jack"

Os dois entreolharam-se novamente.O que o Jack queria?O que ele estava fazendo ali numa hora daquelas?

Sawyer destrancou a porta abrindo-a.


	9. Chapter 9

Sawyer destrancou a porta abrindo-a.

"Que bom te ver, doc!" Sawyer disse ironicamente.

Jack entrou no quarto sem se importar com Sawyer, olhou pra Kate, ela parecia bem melhor.

"Que bom te ver acordada!" ele sorriu levemente, finalmente ela estava 'bem'.

"O que você quer, Jack?" Sawyer perguntou rápido, ligeiramente bravo.

Kate olhou-o,repreendendo-o.Pq raios ele simplesmente não era gentil uma vez na vida?Jack estava ali fazendo um favor para ela.E acima de tudo,foi idéia _dele_ chamar Jack.

"Sawyer!" ela falou entre os dentes,claramente brava.

Sawyer simplesmente a ignorou.Ela não era a mãe dele pra ficar o repreendendo a cada vez que ele era "um menino mau".

"E então,Doc?Vai me dizer a que devo o prazer da visita?" continuou com o olhar fixo em Jack,esperando que ele dissesse.

"Senta,Jack." Kate sorriu,tentando ser simpática por ela e por Sawyer.

"Não,vai ser rápido." Ele já estava inconfortável o bastante.Se afastou um pouco,para que os dois conseguissem vê-lo de frente. "Quais são os planos de vocês daqui pra frente?"

Os dois se entreolharam,sem entender o pq da pergunta e sem saber responder.Eles não tinham "planos", não faziam "planos".

"Pq, Doc? Quer se juntar a nós?" foi sarcástico.

"Nós não temos planos,Jack." Ela lançou mais um dos olhares reprovadores para Sawyer,mas no fundo estava se divertindo com a situação.

"Eu tenho um apartamento vazio.Se vocês quiserem podem ficar lá.Quero dizer,a polícia não vai procurar no meu apartamento."

Uma risada alta e irônica de Sawyer foi ouvida.

"Você me oferece comida e roupa lavada também?Assim vou casar com você,Jacko."

Jack virou os olhos e respirou fundo.Olhou para Kate.

"E então...?" 

"Nós não vamos atrapalhar você,Jack." Kate sorriu,envergonhada.

"Claro que não.É um apartamento vazio,como eu disse antes.Não entro lá há uns bons meses." Sorriu de volta para ela.

Kate olhou para Sawyer e mordeu o lábio inferior,pensando seriamente em aceitar a oferta.Ele meneou a cabeça,negando que fosse aceitar.Aquilo era uma palhaçada.Viver em um apartamento do Jack?Impossível.Ele nunca aceitaria.Nunca.

Jack percebeu que os dois trocavam olhares.Eles se comunicavam por olhares desde o minuto em que se viram na ilha e não havia nada que Jack odiasse mais.Respirou fundo.

"Bem,se vocês aceitarem,meu telefone está aqui." Entregou um cartão com o numero para Kate. "Eu tenho que ir pro plantão."sorriu levemente,inconfortável.

Sawyer se prontificou em abrir a porta.Queria Jack o mais longe possível dos dois.

"Cuide-se." Jack falou para Kate,que sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

"Obrigada."

Ele saiu do quarto e Sawyer ficou com a porta aberta até que visse o carro de Jack saindo.Fechou a porta com raiva e sentou-se na cadeira perto da cama.

"Sawyer..." começou,mas ele a interrompeu.

"Nem comece,Kate." Pegou um pedaço de pizza e virou-se para assistir a tv.Ela suspirou.Tentaria mais tarde.

Os dois terminaram de comer a pizza e ainda assistiam tv.Não havia nada mais que pudessem fazer.

Kate estava observando Sawyer já há algum tempo,querendo começar o assunto,mas sabendo que não devia.

"Não." Ele falou percebendo o que Kate queria. "Eu não vou pra casa do Doc." Olhava-a com o canto dos olhos,sem virar o rosto na direção dela.

"Nós não vamos viver lá." Tentou explicar,mas ele não deixou.

"Ok,se você quiser,vá. Eu não vou."Levantou-se e entrou no banheiro.

Ela observou a porta fechada e respirou fundo.Odiava o jeito de Sawyer.Odiava o fato de ele ser tão cabeça dura.Ele não ficaria no banheiro para sempre e assim que ele saísse,ela conversaria com ele.E querendo ou não,ele teria que ouvi-la.

Sawyer estava com a testa encostada na parede fria do banheiro.Os olhos fechados e os punhos fechados,como se estivesse pronto para bater em alguém.Então era isso: Jack chegava e simplesmente a levava. Respirou fundo seguidas vezes e saiu do banheiro.

"Eu preciso ir.Ou eu vou ser pega. E eu quero que você vá,quem sabe eu possa te ajudar no golpe assim que estiver boa." Falou baixo e séria,seguindo-o com os olhos enquanto ele sentava-se na cadeira novamente.

Pela primeira vez ele ficou em silêncio para ponderar o que ela tinha dito._ "Eu quero que você vá"_.Ok, ele aceitava.Mas apenas por alguns dias,enquanto ela se recuperava.E então ele sumia com ela novamente.

"Ok."

Ela estava surpresa.Mordeu os lábios para não sorrir.Sawyer tinha cedido.Pela primeira vez,ele tinha cedido.

"Ok" ela esticou o braço que não estava machucado e pegou o número de Jack que estava ali em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.Sawyer a observou.

"Você vai ligar agora,Freckles?" perguntou rapidamente.

Ela riu levemente e virou os olhos.Sim, ela queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, o medo de ser pega e ir parar na cadeia novamente era enorme.Respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Eu vou.Porque?Tem algum problema?A gente precisa sair daqui, Sawyer, não é seguro e você sabe muito bem disso."

Ela procurava insistentemente o olhar dele e ele tentava fugir de todos os jeitos.Ele se levantou ficando de costas pra ela.Sabia que ela poderia ser pega, sabia dos riscos que eles corriam ali, mas ele não queria viver em um apartamento que tinha sido de Jack.Foi a vez de ele respirar fundo e passar as mãos pelos cabelos, tentava manter a calma, tentava ser sereno.

"Eu vou arrumar as coisas então" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

Kate sabia que Sawyer estava estranho, sabia que ele não gostava de Jack desde os tempos que eles estavam na ilha, mas não era exatamente aquilo que estava deixando-o daquele jeito.Observava-o enquanto ele colocava rapidamente as roupas dentro das mochilas.Algumas roupas, já que a maioria eles tinham perdido.

"Sawyer!" Chamou a atenção dele.

Ele parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e a olhou.Permaneceram daquele jeito por longos segundos.Kate não agüentava aquele jeito 'infantil' como ele se comportava.

"Você poderia parar?"

Ele franziu o cenho,confuso.Do que raios ela estava falando?

"O que foi?" Sussurrou sem saber ao certo o que perguntar.

"Esse seu jeito, essas suas atitudes!Se você tá fazendo muito esforço em ir comigo, então não vá." a voz dela começou a ficar embargada.Sabia que o choro viria por ali. "Mas eu preciso de você, Sawyer, você me entende, você é parecido comigo, entendeu?"

Ele sentiu as pernas ficarem trêmulas e fracas ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Kate._Ele_ era parecido com ela?_Ele_ que a entendia?Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas não podia, infelizmente não podia.Ficou em silencio sabendo que ela continuaria falando.

"Eu tô com medo, eu tô com muito medo, eu não quero ser pega de novo, eu não quero ir pra cadeia de novo..."

Sawyer não agüentou, Kate já estava praticamente chorando ali, ele deu a volta na cama tão rapidamente que ela quase não pôde ver e a abraçou forte, tentando acalmá-la.Passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e um pouco cacheados dela tentando deixá-la mais calma.Ela respirava fundo, tentando parar de chorar, mas parecia que aquilo não surtia efeito nenhum.

Ele pode sentir a sua camisa molhando com as lágrimas de Kate.Ficaram daquele jeito abraçados por longos minutos.Sawyer se sentia tão bem em tê-la em seus braços!E ela se sentia melhor ainda por estar nos braços dele.


End file.
